It's More Than Brotherly
by Tailer-Sky
Summary: Kevin, Joe and Nick Love...
1. I Don't Understand

I looked over at my brothers who were to the right of me. Joe was bent backwards singing his heart out into the hand held microphone. His pelvis pushed into the faces of the young teenaged girls in the crowd. Nick stood to the farther right of Joe singing the harmonies of the song.

I turned my attention back to my guitar as I played, the notes and cords which just came flowing from my fingers. I didn't even have to think about what I was playing anymore I had played the songs so many times before.

I felt an arm wrap around my neck. I turned my head a little and there was Joe just singing, he tilted his head closer to mine and edged the mic closer to my face.

I smiled at him and shook my head, as I quickly placed a kiss on my younger brother's cheek.

He smiled at me and felt my heart skip a beat as I continued to play the song.

As the concert went on, my thoughts and focus was somewhere else. The songs we played, the screaming crowd, where all a blur to me. All I really saw and heard was Joe's soft whispers in my ears when I stopped playing or when I missed a beat or when he told me the song we were playing.

I watched him do his weird gymnastics and just controlled the whole stage. I didn't even realize when the big finally went off.

"Kevin! Hey!" Joe yelled after me as I walked to the showers after the concert.

"Hmm... Oh hey Joe," I answered as I took a towel off the rack beside me and turned to face my brother.

"What's up with you... Why were you totally not there during the concert?" Joe asked as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

I looked at him, I didn't know what to tell him. I couldn't think of anything to tell him... So I came up with, "I just feel kinda sick, y'know."

Joe looked at me and smiled, "well were done the tour, so you can rest in your bed when we get back home."

I nodded and smiled, "now, if you don't mind I'd like to take a shower..."

"Oh! Yeah...Okay," Joe laughed nervously and stepped away grabbed a towel and walked past me.

I turned and waked into the shower as well. As I turned the corner to the stalls for the shower, I saw Joe undressing, bare ass facing me. I turned away and blushed.

What the hell is wrong with me! Why am I blushing? Its just my brother! I sighed and walked past him and into the shower stall farthest away from him and began to undress.

_  
Set list Ended_


	2. Tour Bus Blues

This Tour was better than any other! The fans were crazier and this one didn't last as long as the one last year. Even though we promoted our new album and did a few more places.

I was excited to be going home. That way I could relax and try to be a normal teenager for once.

"Hey Nick whatcha writin'!?" Joe asked looking over my shoulder.

"Joe get your face outta my stuff!" I pushed him over and he fell on his ass.

"Whoa! Nick relax! I wasn't reading it!" Joe said as he put his hand out. Kevin stood up and took hold of Joe's hand.

"Give me the other hand too!"

Joe nodded and took hold of Kevin's outstretched hand and Kevin pulled him up.

I turned back to my journal and wrote: 'I'm glad to be going home, because I don't have to share such a small space with my brothers anymore!'

Our mom was the first to greet us as we walked through the door.

"Oh my boys! I've missed you!" she took all three of us into a bone crushing hug.

"I missed you too mom!" I said and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah, like wise!" Kevin smiled.

Joe just nodded.

"Mom...can you let go...?" Kevin asked as his body was pushed closer to mine.

"Oh...Yeah sorry!" she let go and we all stepped back.

"I'm gonna go crawl into bed," Joe said as he stretched. I watched him stretch, and as he did so his shirt lifted to show his lower abdomen. I turned away and nodded, "I think I'll go to bed too."

"Alright, goodnight," mom said as she walked into the kitchen, "Kevin? Are you gonna stay up or go to bed too?"

"Um....I think I'll stay up and talk to you," he smiled. "Night guys!" he said and hugged Joe first, then me.

"Night Kevin," Joe and I said together.

_Set list Ended_


	3. Brotherly Thoughts

Kevin looked down at his fret board in his left hand. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, but I wished I could.

One thing was for sure; he couldn't see me watching him from behind this book.

I felt sneaky today. I had crept around all morning, and I even scared my dad.

I could see that Kevin was becoming frustrated by the way he brought his eyebrows together and frowned.

"What about: it starts a swelling inside my head; I'm freakin' out?" Nick asked as he placed his pen down and picked up the sheet of paper.

"Um....Thats sounds kinda familiar, don't you think?" Kevin asked as he sat up a little.

"Man..." Nick crumpled the paper and tossed it behind him where a pile began to form.

Awe, look at my little brother, he looks so upset, wish I could help…

"I'm sorry I'd help, but... I don't know what you're writing about..." I placed the book down and looked at them.

Kevin sat in his big chair with his guitar, and Nick was sitting at the table we had in the basement, while I sat on the couch 'reading' my book

"It's alright, I'll figure something out..." Nick Smiled.

Kevin placed his guitar in its holding rack thing.

"I don't think we actually have to rack our brains over a new song yet! I mean…we just got off Tour and we just released a new album…" I said and placed my head on the couch's arm, "I don't understand why we need to get all upset over new songs! We've been home two weeks… Can't you relax Nick?"

Kevin laughed and walked over to me and ruffled my hair.

"Your so cute!"

"What? I'm being serious!" I looked up at Kevin, and frowned.

"Joe, if you wanna keep the fans we have, we need to get another album out with in a year," Nick sighed and crumpled another sheet of paper.

"But…we'll have fans as long as we step outside…"

"But they'll want new material…" Kevin said and pushed my face off the couch's arm and sat where my face was.

I glared at him and he just smiled at me. I sighed, "alright…What about something more like, 'Can't hear the thoughts inside my head; I'm freakin' out?'"

Nick looked at me and wrote it down. Kevin looked at me and then back at Nick, then back at me.

Nick had his thinking face on and when he had that face we had to be quite and wait for his response.

"Hmmm…..I like it Joe! Good job!" Nick smiled and began to scribble some more ideas on a separate paper.

Kevin ruffled my hair again and I glared at him. But I did feel good about helping little Nick with his problem with the lyrics. It made me feel like I had something to do with the production of the lyrics.

With my goal for today accomplished I laid down on the couch staring up at the ceiling.

_Set list Ended_


	4. Through The Youngest

I sat on my bed looking over the top of my laptop at the papers scattered around me. There were sheets of paper with half of the sheet covered in thick black scribbles and others with torn out parts.

I sighed as I closed my laptop and placed it beside me.

I suppose Joe might be right, why stress over a new song when we just released an album. But then again, he was acting kinda weird today. Sneaking around, scaring people.

I laid down on my bed and spread my limbs out. What was wrong with everyone?! Joe being all sneaky, helping with writing the lyrics, staring at Kevin… Kevin ruffling Joe's hair _twice_! Maybe something happened on Tour that changed them.

Joe didn't think anyone was watching or could see him staring at Kevin…but I saw him! The way his eyes lit up when Kevin frowned or when he pouted. Or the way Joe panicked when Kevin looked at him or in his direction. Or when Kevin looked at me, and I noticed, and we shared a brotherly moment.

I flailed my arms and pressed my fists on my forehead. None of this made sense to me. I mean we're just brothers; we can't have these sort of feelings for each other!

Just because Joe looked at Kevin like that…doesn't mean he likes him…like that… Or when Joe and I look at each other I get butterflies, but…that doesn't mean anything! Does it…? Man I'm so confused! I don't even know why I'm getting upset! Screw raking my brain! I'll go talk to Joe!

And with that I sat up, put my shirt back on and went to find Joe.

_Set list Ended_


	5. What’s That Smell?

I smiled as I tossed the glass into the air; I turned on the spot, put my left hand out and caught the air born glass. I lifted both arms in the air and caught a whiff of my scent.

HOLY! I smell disgusting! I put my arms close to my sides and walked down the hall to the washroom.

I didn't think I had been working that hard on my glass toss, or flips and spins off the living room couch.

"…Joe… What's that smell?" my dad asked as I passed his office.

"Um….well… I was doing flips and spins and running around outback and stuff…" I said and stuck my head in his office door.

"Just go shower," he dismissed as he turned back to his computer.

As I continued the hall I heard a little voice call to me, "Hey Joe!"

"Yeah?" I asked as I turned around to see who had called.

"Joe I was –HOLY-! What's that smell!?" Nick asked and plugged his nose.

"Shut up Nick! I'm going to take a shower," I said and turned.

"I suppose that would be a good idea."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head, "hey Nick, catch!" I threw the sweat soaked orange muscle shirt at Nick's face.

"Ewwww!! JOE!"

I ran to the washroom and locked the door.

"Joe! Open this door!" Nick banged on the door.

"No way! I'll talk to you once I shower," I answered and began to undress.

I towel dried my hair as I walked to my bedroom in nothing but a towel, that hug low on my hips.

I opened my bedroom door and there was Nick, sitting on my bed, one of my books in hand.

"Hey Nick," I said as I threw the towel I used to dry my hair into the hamper.

"Hey," Nick responded but didn't look up from the book, "let me finish this chapter I have like, three pages left."

"Alright," I nodded and began to search through my dresser drawers for clothes to wear. I found a pair of black faded jeans, and a light blue v-necked shirt. I grabbed a new pair of boxers and socks. I dropped the towel and jumped into the boxers followed by my jeans. I heard the book close.

"So, you enjoying the book?" I asked as I grabbed a belt and threaded it through the belt loops on the jeans.

"Yeah, but I want to talk to you…"Nick said and you could hear it in his voice, he was nervous.

"I turned to face my brother my shirt in hand. I watched as his eye scanned my chest and he looked away.

"What about baby bro?" I asked as I pulled the shirt over my head.

_Set list Ended_


	6. Dinner and Conversation

It was a boring Saturday, and I had decided that I would tape George Lopez for Danielle. Since she was out of town for the weekend. I wished someone was there with me though. Joe had run off to do some, working out I suppose, and Nick need peace and quite to think about the lyrics and my guitar playing wasn't helping him. Even Frankie was out! He was out with our Grandparents for a few days.

"Hey Kevin…?"

"Yeah Mom?"

"You busy?"

"Nah, whadda need?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you'd like to help my bake a cake, and then help me with dinner."

"Yeah sure," I answered as I stood up and walked though the small hall leading to the kitchen. As I turned into the kitchen, there stood my mom covered in flour with a mixer in one hand and a carton of eggs in the other. I smiled as her and she smiled back.

"What kind of cake are we making?" I asked as I grabbed an apron on my way over to her side.

"Chocolate cake," she whispered.

"Sweet," I said as I slipped the apron on and tied it around my waist.

"It will be."

"How long did you say to set the timer for?" I asked as I stood over the stove waiting to press the buttons that were needed.

"Um….350 degrees, for…..approximately 35 to 45 minutes."

"I'll put it at 40 minutes," I said and pushed the buttons, and set the timer.

"Alright now we gotta clean up and make the pasta, for dinner," my mom said and looked around the kitchen.

"I'll wash you dry?"

"Phew, now all we gotta do is call everyone for dinner. Would you mind going to get your father and your brothers honey?"

"Not at all," I said and walked out of the kitchen and down the hall.

"Hey dad! Dinner's ready," I called as I walked past his office.

I continued on my way down the hall, and stopped at Nick's room. "Hey Nick Din—" I looked inside the door. Hmm….no Nicholas…Maybe he was in Joseph's room?

I crept to my younger brothers room and I could hear them talking. So I stopped and listened to what was being said.

"…but he already has someone, so none of it will work out."

"Yeah but still that doesn't mean anything, he could still like you!"

"I'm sure that's not going to happen, you know our relationship."

"Well…you'll never know until you find out. Ask him, I mean I talked to you."

"Kevin!? C'mon!"

Crap! I stood up properly and knocked on the door, "guys its dinner."

Joe opened his door and smiled, "alright."

Nick stuck his head out under Joe's arm, "what's that delicious smell?"

"Oh, that's desert! I helped mom make it!" I said all proud.

"Well let's not keep mom waiting!" Joe said and ran down the hallway.

Nick nodded at me and walked after Joe. I stood there for a second thinking about what I had just heard. What in the world could they have been talking about and why did Joe care if some guys liked him or not…

"KEVIN!"

"Coming Mom!!!"

_Set list Ended_


	7. Night Time Fun?

Its 1:30 in the morning... But I can't sleep, I can't relax I can't do anything. Nick totally messed with my head! I can't even wrap my mind around what he told me! The confessions, the lies we'd been hiding. Everything! If only Kevin could have been there too, then maybe it would be better for all three of us.

I sat up in my bed and pressed my fists to my forehead. What am I going to do! I wanna talk to Kevin...

I stood up and walked towards the door. I stretched out my arm and pushed the door open. I looked out just to make sure my parents weren't still up and headed towards my brothers room. You could see the glow of a light coming from under the door so I knew he was still up.

I wonder what he'll say... I poked my head in, "Hey?"

"Holy!! Don't scare me Joe!" Nick whispered and jumped putting his hand on his chest.

"Heh, sorry. Mind if I come in?" I asked as I looked at my younger brother who sat behind his laptop.

"Yeah, sure come in," he said shutting the laptop and placing it beside him, "can't sleep?"

I closed Nick's door all the way, "no...I can't... Can you?"

"I haven't tried to sleep yet, working on the lyrics, their almost done," he said and smiled at me as I sat on his bed beside him.

I looked at him, just admiring the way the light from his lamp hit his face and the way the shadows fell upon the younger boy.

"So..." Nick said looking away from me, "why can't you sleep?"

I was brought back to earth by Nick's voice, "oh...well I was thinking about going to talk to Kevin, but his light was off so I figured he was asleep," I looked down at my hands.

"Oh...well why don't you talk to him tomorrow? Danielle isn't coming back till Friday, mom and dad are out tomorrow for the whole day with Frankie and Grandma and Grandpa, and I have that thing to do with Miley."

I laughed, "that date with Miley?" I nudged him in his ribs.

"Shhhh! You'll wake up mom!" he pushed me.

I smiled at him and pushed him back.

"Don't push me," he pushed me harder this time.

I pushed him down into the bed and climbed on top of him and smiled, "I win!"

"Get off of me!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"I said get of--"

_Set list Ended_


	8. Sometimes

I looked up at my older brother with wide eyes. Had he really done that? No! NO! NOOO!!! Why?

"Yes Nick?" he asked as he looked down at me.

"Did you really just…?" I trailed off.

"Yes, I really did," Joe smiled, "why, should I not have?"

I just looked at him, "I don't know?"

"Damn IT! I knew it was a bad idea! Why do I always jump on things like this?!" Joe got off of me and started to softly beat himself up with his words.

I laid there completely shocked. I guess the talk got through to him…

"Damn it! Why!? Is this why people think different things about me!?"

I sat up, "Joe… Relax, please!" I pleaded with him grabbing onto his arm, "Mom'll hear you! Please!"

"Nick I'm sorry! I didn't mean to… I just… I'm so stupid!"

I couldn't take it, at this rate he was going to wake up mom. He was in an endless loop of self pity. I pushed him onto the bed and I looked at him.

"Nick…Why…? I can't, I'm so stupid!!!"

"Joe shut UP!" I said and crushed my lips against his. Almost instantly Joe relaxed and gave into the kiss. At first I was on top of Joe, but somewhere along the way he had pushed me back down and got back on top of me.

As he kissed me the kiss got more passionate and Joe started to use his hands. He pulled away from me and slipped his hands under my shirt and ran his fingers slowly up my body which sent a shiver down my spine.

"Joe…" I moaned slightly as I became more aroused.

"Mmm, Nicholas," he purred into my ear as he licked and bit at my ear lobe.

I felt his erection through the fabric on his pajama pants. I ran my hands through his hair as he sucked on the base of my neck.

"Joe…don't --uhh-- Suck too hard, you'll leave a –ohhh—mark!"

Joe looked at me, "oh yeah…" he smiled and kissed along my jaw line.

"Joe…" I moaned as I grabbed his face between my hands and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Joe parted my lips with his tongue and licked at the roof of my mouth.

I pushed my groin against Joe's and we both groaned in unison. Joe began to grind softly against me as we kissed.

I could feel drool rolling down my chin and I pulled away. All you could hear in the little room was our heavy breathing. Joe smiled at me, "love," he kissed my forehead, "you," he kissed my nose, "Nick," he placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"Love you too, Joe," I smiled and kissed his forehead.

_Set list Ended_


	9. How Awkward

"So what's for breakfast, honey?" I heard my dad ask my mom as I walked into the kitchen.

"Pancakes. Oh good morning Kevin," she smiled at me as she mixed the batter.

"Morning," mumbled as I sat down at the kitchen table.

"Kevin get your head off the table!"

I lifted my head, and shook it. Wow it was early… I sat there staring at the wall across from me.

"Where are you siblings?" I heard mom ask but I didn't answer, "Kevin!"

I snapped back to reality, "what was the question?"

"Where are your brothers?" she asked as she poured the pancake mix into the pan.

"I don't know… probably still asleep…" I said and grabbed the comics form my dad. I sat there reading the comics waiting for my mom to hand out a stack of pancakes.

"Pancakes for breakfast mom? Mmm. My fav," I lifted my head and there stood Nicolas, giving mom a good morning hug and kiss.

"What happened to bacon and eggs?" Joe asked as he sat beside me.

"I decided that I wanted to make pancakes today," our mom smiled at us and flipped two pancakes onto a plate.

Nick sat across from me and smiled, "morning Kevin!"

I smiled back, "Morning Nicholas!"

"Hey what about me!!"

Nick and I looked at each other and nodded, "morning to you too, Joseph!"

Joe smiled, "morning to you guys too!"

I laughed and turned back to the comics. As I started to read through Family Circus all I could hear was Joe and Nick talking very softly to one another.

I looked down at the comics but tried to listen to what they were saying. No matter how hard I tired I couldn't hear what they were talking about! But I watched them as they shared looks and glances. The way they looked at each other it was like they had a deeper connection then before. Like they had secret… It was weird, Nick blushed after Joe had said something, and then Nick had pushed him back. Maybe it was just me… Maybe I was jealous that they had a better relationship going, with each other and I wasn't included.

"Alright! Dig in boys!"

_Set list Ended_


	10. PreDate Date?

I looked around my room and placed my hands on my hips. I couldn't think of anything to wear. I looked at the drawers I had pulled out with jeans and shirts hanging out of them. This was harder than I thought. There was a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said as I picked up a pair of jeans and looked at them.

"Mom and dad are leaving, now," Joe said.

"Alright, tell them I say bye," I didn't even look at Joe; I was too pre-occupied with my clothing dilemma.

"Why are your drawers emptied all over your floor?"

"I can't pick something to wear," I groaned and flopped on my bed.

"Want me to help?" Joe asked as he stood over my body.

"I guess if you can pick something good."

Joe nodded and went searching through my clothes. I watched as he bent down and grabbed four pairs of jeans, two t-shirts, and three v-necked shirts.

"Here, put these jeans on and……this shirt," he tossed me a pair of worn blue jeans and a red v-necked shirt. I glared at him but put the clothing on.

"Hmm…." he walked around me, "no… Try this." He handed me a pair of black skinny jeans and a blue v-necked shirt.

"I like the jeans, not the shirt," he said after I hopped into the clothing. So I removed the shirt and handed it to Joe. Joe looked through the clothes again, and threw a dress shirt at me, "try that!" I nodded and put both my arms in and went to do up the buttons but Joe stopped me. He grabbed onto each side of the shirt and smiled at me.

"Miley is one lucky bitch!" he licked his lips and kissed the base of my neck.

"Joe…" I said as I tried to pull away.

"I wish I could be going on the date with you instead of that…._slut_!" Joe growled and placed his head on mine. The way he was acting made him seem kind of possessive.

"Joe, we'll do something when I come back, like a picnic in the back yard," I smiled and kissed his Adam's apple, "hopefully by then you'll have told Kevin."

Joe pulled away and looked at me, "I hope so too little bro."

I pulled him into a brotherly embrace. We stood there hugging for what seemed like ages.

"Thanks Nick," Joe said as he pulled away. I blushed and looked away from him. Why was he so sweet? Joe placed a finger under my chin and lifted my head so our eyes met, "I love you Nick, always remember that."

I blushed harder and nodded, "I love you too…"

Joe leaned down and caught my lips in a soft kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I pulled away and placed my forehead on his, "I have to go."

_Set list Ended_


	11. It’s More Than Brotherly

I held my little brother closer, "I don't want you to leave."

"I'll come back, I live here," Nick joked and kissed my neck.

"I know, but it's just not the same," I kissed his forehead, "my love for you is more than brotherly."

I sat on the couch staring at the wall in front of me.

How am I going to tell him? I could take the Nick approach, or think of a new one… But…I don't know how he'll act, or what he'll say…

I heard Kevin's voice call to me in some distant universe beyond my bubble, but I couldn't make out the words.

"JOSEPH!" his voice finally reached me and brought me back to reality.

"…Sorry Kevin, what did you ask?" I responded turned to look at him.

"I asked if you thought Danielle would like the song I made for her," Kevin smiled and began to play the beginning of the song.

"Of course she will, you made if for her," I said and laid down on the couch. Why was it so hard to listen to him talk about Danielle? When h talked about her it felt like my heart was being torn out.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kevin asked looking at me over the back of the couch.

"What makes you think there's something wrong?"

"You've been totally out of it since everyone left."

You **HAVE** to tell him Joseph! **RIGHT NOW! **It's **NOW **or **NEVER!** I sat up and looked at my brother, "Kevin…"

"Yeah?" he asked and sat beside me on the couch.

"I need to tell you something…"

Kevin looked at me with a serious face.

I took a deep breath and sighed as I let t out. My hands began to sweat and shake. I decided I'd tell him the way Nick told me, "Kevin, my dear brother. I know you may not want to hear this…. But….I love you."

Kevin was silent but then broke into laughter. "That's what's been bothering you?"

"No you don't under—"

"Awe I love you too!" he smiled and ruffled my hair, "I can't believe that's what's been eating at you!?"

"No, you're not understanding! It's not like—!"

Kevin broke into another laugh. I was becoming frustrated. Why did he think it was so funny? Wait!! Was this the way I made Nick feel when I reacted the same way?

"Awe, you're cute!" Kevin smiled at me.

"Kevin you do not understand what I'm saying!"

"Yeah I do! It was hard for you to say: I love you to me." I wasn't arguing with Kevin any longer, so I took compulsory action. I stood up and looked at Kevin.

"I love you Kevin!" I put my knee between his legs, and pushed my knee to his crotch, "my love for you is more than brotherly!" I placed a rough kiss on his lips. I snuck my tongue into his mouth while running my hand slowly down his chest, and along the front of his pants.

I pulled away first, looking at him. He looked completely shocked and confused.

I had done exactly what Nick had done to me.

_Set list Ended_


	12. Mixed Emotions

I sat there wide eyed, staring at my brother. Had he just really done that? Was I sure I wasn't dreaming? Was this really reality?

"Now do you understand?" Joe asked and moved closer to me. I tried to move but I was still in too much shock to move. Joe placed his right hand on my left cheek and rubbed his thumb along my cheekbone.

I watched his movements still completely paralyzed from the kiss Joe shared with me.

"I love you Kevin. I love you so much, I don't know why, or how…but I just do," Joe moved his face closer to mine.

**OH HELL NO!! **I jumped back from Joe and looked at him. His moth was in a pouting form.

This was **wrong**! Didn't Joe know that!? Well…I'm sure he knew that….but didn't he **care**? What would mom and dad think, what about – My eyes widened and I thought back to the conversation Nick and Joe were having just last night.

".But he already has someone…"

"Ask him, I mean I talked to you."

And the foot steps walking past my room last night. Nick yelling at Joe, the weirdness at the table during breakfast.

"OH MY GOD!" I stared at Joe, "you and Nicholas!?"

Joe looked at me and nodded.

I fell off the back of the couch and headed for the stairs. This was **NOT** happening! It couldn't! It had to be a dream!

I stared down at the glass of water I had in front of me.

"I missed you!" Danielle said and started talking about different things she was going through but I wasn't really listening. I was too busy looking around the patio thing Danielle invited me too.

"So what have you been up to since we last talked like a week ago?" she asked and leaned in closer to me.

"Um…nothing really. I wrote you a song," I said and smiled. What's wrong with me!? I'm with my fiancé, yet it just doesn't feel right! Its all Joe's fault! Dropping that bomb on me like that! I watched Danielle as she made hand gestures and laughed and smiled. But I couldn't hear her.

Why do I feel like a complete ass for leaving Joe like that? I guess I could have handled it a little better than I did... But still, this changes everything! Well….its not like I never thought of my brothers like this. Actually on more than one occasion, I've thought about something like this… But that's beside the point, because I never acting on it!

But now how am I going to share the house with them, or dressing rooms, or look at them the same way? Unless I just lay back and accept my siblings for who they are and who they love, and not question it. Hell, its not like I can be perfect forever. I guess my time to be a sinner was to come.

"Kevin?" Danielle's voice broke into my thoughts.

"Hmm…oh sorry Danielle."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't feel good. I have a headache and my stomach feels funny…" I wasn't lying to her I did feel that way.

"Want me to come back with you and cook you some soup or something?"

"No…I don't want you to catch anything I might have," I said and stood up, "I'll call you later Okay?" I leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Alright, get better soon hun! I'll be thinking of you! And missing you!"

I nodded and kissed her one last time before I walked back to the parking lot to find my car.

_Set list Ended_


	13. Can’t Stop These Thoughts

She squeezed my hand tighter and grabbed onto my arm as one of the people in the film was attacked by the mad man in the movie. I put my free hand on hand on her hand that had wrapped around my arm. I never took my eyes off the screen. The main male protagonist looked like Joe and every time I saw him I thought of Joe. His laugh, his hair his eyes and eye brows, his voice, the voice that had smitten all those girls and the voice that told me he loved me.

I started to get lost in my thoughts of my older brother and soon I found my self recalling the night before.

"Joe…What are you doing?" I asked and watched him slide off my body and stand.

"Just take your shirt off and shut up!" Joe commanded and pulled his own shirt off.

I nodded and sat up, but before I could reach for the hem of my shirt. Joe had already yanked it off.

"Now lay back down."

"What are you going to do?" asked and laid back down and watched Joe.

"Shhh! You'll see," Joe smiled and laid on top of me. He looked me in the eyes and kissed me. I closed my eyes and tried to pull him closer. But he pulled away and kissed down my neck.

"Joe…" He looked up at me, and I grabbed his face in between my hands and brought his face to mine as I kissed him again.

He pulled away again too early for me and I growled and pouted at him.

"Shut it!" Joe growled back and held my hands above my head. As he placed is mouth over my left nipple and began to suck. I tilted my head back and held in a groan. I felt Joe run his finger tips softly down my body and felt them tug at the waist band of my pajama pants.

Soon the pajama pants where gone and Joe was massaging me through my boxers. Joe smiled and licked from the base of my neck up to my chin.

I whimpered as Joe lifted his body off mine.

"Shhh…" Joe smiled and kissed me one last time before he moved and sat between my legs. I propped myself up on my elbows and watched as he lifted my legs and removed my boxers. I laid there exposed to my older brother and now self conscience.

Joe looked up at me and smiled. He made sure I was watching him as he grabbed my hard shaft and with his right hand began to slowly tease me.

I bit my lip trying so hard to hold back moans. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back letting Joe continue. But after only a few moments my eyes shot open again. I felt something hot and wet wrap itself around my member. I looked and Joe and that site alone could have sent me over the edge.

"Nick?" Miley's voice brought me back to reality from my fantasy.

"Yeah?"

"Movies over," she smile and stood.

"Oh okay," I sighed to myself. I watched as Miley walked over to the end of the isle and waited for me. I smiled at her and stood. This was going to be and interesting walk through the theater. For I had the biggest boner ever!

_Set list Ended_


	14. Upset Jonas

A/N: I really don't like this chapter...or the way it sounds.... T_____T So if you have anything to help it... let me know

I buried my head into my pillows. This was just as bad, if not even worse, than a break-up! I had told Kevin how I felt and now…he totally hates me! He left me like I had some deadly disease or something.

I sighed as I threw back the blankets. It felt like I had just been dumped! Why did Kevin's reaction hurt so much? He least he could do was be supportive.

I sat up and looked out into the darkness. When I had walked into my room I hadn't bothered to turn the lights on. I didn't want to see myself with tear streaked cheeks. All I wanted to do was eat some ice cream and maybe cry, even though I didn't want to cry anymore.

I slumped out of bed and opened my door. I was kinda glad Kevin and Nick weren't here, that way there was no one to bother me…

I stood in the door way and looked down the hall. So many good times and bad one too, laughs and tears, there were so many things I had shared with my brothers. These things that were so lost, but now brought back to the surface as I walked down the hall towards the kitchen.

Like the time Nick and I got into that huge fight and I wouldn't leave my room in fear of seeing Nick and being the one to cave first and tell him I was sorry, even though he was the one who started the fight in the first place. Kevin brought me my food everyday… I still haven't repaid him back for that.

I stood in the kitchen just thinking, thinking about how my life was now changed forever. I kinda wish I couldn't go back and take everything I said to Kevin and hide it under the floor. Like in that poem Kevin and I read when we were little by Edgar Allen Poe... What was the title… God I could never remember the title… I beat my head to see if I could remember what the name was.

"The Tall-Tale Heart."

"Oh yeah that's what it was called! Thanks."

I walked to the freezer and opened it. I found half a bucket of lemon ice cream, a quarter bucket of mint chocolate chip, and three quarters of my mom's maple nut or something.

Then it hit me.

Wait…whose voice was that? It certainly didn't belong to my mind or me… I turned around slowly and my mouth fell open when I came face to face with him.

"Hey, sorry I left you like that."

"KEVIN!" I pounced on my brother and we fell to the floor.

"Whoa! Relax Joe," Kevin laughed and patted my head.

I stood up and smiled at him.

"Don't just stand there smiling at me! Help me up!"

I nodded and helped Kevin up.

"Listen…Joe…I'm sorry about how I acted earlier… I just didn't know I felt about this. That's all."

I smiled, "so…does that mean you feel the same way?"

"I don't know, I think I need another kiss," a mischievous smile spread across Kevin's face and I felt my smile grow so that I was grinning from ear to ear.

_Set list Ended_


	15. I Do! Oh, How I Do!

Joe's lips touched mine and I felt a jolt of electricity that I didn't feel like first time. I smiled into the kiss as I pushed him towards the couch. I parted from Joe and bit my lip as I forcefully pushed him onto the couch. I began to remove my vest as he removed his sweater. Joe threw his sweater to the floor and I tossed my vest behind me, I didn't care where it landed, just as long as it didn't break something of mom's...

Joe pulled himself up so he was kneeling in front of me, he ran his fingers roughly down the front of my pants. I bit my lip to hold back a moan and pushed him back down. He was not going to be the dominate one that he wished he was, he was already dominate this afternoon.

I walked around and straddled his hips as he grabbed at the hem of my shirt, but I smacked his hands away.

"I'm in charge here honey. You do as I say."

Joe smiled and nodded. He laid back down and I pushed up his t-shirt so that his chest was exposed. I ran my finger nails up and down his torso, leaving red marks. I leaned down and kissed his neck. I felt, more than I heard, Joe gasp as I bit down making sure to leave a mark on his skin, marking him as mine.

I moved away from Joe's neck and began to grind softly against Joe, making sure the pace was so slow, it would kill him. Joe moaned my name softly as I stared down at him. I felt him fumble with my belt buckle; but eventually he got it undone. He ripped open the button and unzip the fly all in one movement. I smiled at his as I removed his t-shirt and my own. I dove down towards his lips, I took his bottom one between my teeth and began to suck on it.

There was a noise front the front hall and I quickly jumped off Joe. Joe made a noise of complaint but I just smiled and helped him up. Joe leaned in for a kiss but I reached down and tossed him his shirts. I quickly pulled my t-shirt on as the foot steps got closer and closer to where we were.

I looked down and realized that I still hadn't done up my jeans yet so I quickly did up the zipped and the button but I didn't have time to re-do my belt.

Nick walked into the living room hands in his pockets.

"Nick!" Joe whined.

"Nick, why didn't you say it was you?" I asked as I watched Joe flop down onto the couch.

"Sorry guys... Did I interrupt something?" Nick asked glancing at Joe.

"Yes, actually you did." Joe smiled and walked up to Nick, "Did you enjoy your date with Miley?" He asked as his put his arm around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Joe! It wasn't a date... And, she dumped me..."

I bit my lip trying to hold back laugh. But I couldn't help it and it came out anyway.

"What's so funny Kevin?" Joe asked as he brought Nick into a hug and kissed his forehead.

"Joe not in front of Kevin!" Nick said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, don't worry. Kevin knows." Joe winked at my and I couldn't help but smile. I walked over to my younger brothers and wrapped my arms around them.

"My, my, my, what a dysfunctional family we are..."

"But you know you love it." Joe winked.

"Of course I do." I smiled and pulled Joe into a kiss.

_Set list Ended_


End file.
